Heretofore, security firewalls interfered with smooth exchange of voice/video/data information over communication networks such as the internet. This difficulty could be overcome by temporarily reducing or removing firewall protection. Firewalls are established and maintained by residual local software and hardware to prevent unauthorized entry into the host system and unauthorized access to host hardware, software, database, and other resources. They are typically provided between a host computer (endpoint unit) and the outside world, especially the internet. However, firewalls may also be intra-organizational within a LAN (local area network) between a protected host database and other departments of a host organization. Without firewalls, casual hackers and other intruders may enter the host by various means including uncovering a password and logging-in as a legitimate user, Trojan Horse tactics, e-mail techniques, an open port, and other low-level strategies. Understandably, serious organizations are reluctant to reduce firewall security.
Instead of reducing firewall protection, costly standard based communication tools such as routers and servers were installed to support a smooth internet exchange. Standard based communication tools were selected from a pool of twenty or so commonly used, commercially available, compatible software and hardware, which fully comply with industry standard header configurations. Typical users had several of these standard based endpoint units residing locally on their host systems. These standard based units were used in conjunction with standard aware software and hardware, which merely recognizes the industry standard for controlling the flow of data packets and operating the standard based endpoint units. Currently the three major standard ITU (international telecommunication union) configurations are H323, SIP, and T120. Voice and videos units generally include programs based on H323 or and SIP. Data transfer units (white board applications, file transfers, etc.), are generally T120 based. Each configuration is subject to a particular header protocol of delivery and communication rules and procedures.
Users on either side of the firewall(s) needed compatible, standard based-equipment, which is typically complex, requiring an on-site, network security administrator to set-up and maintain. The firewall router were be located at any entry point into the protected LAN such as before first server, before the front end router, or before the modem end router. The desired seamless communication requires multiple firewall ports in the firewall which are serially opened one at a time. The data packet stream forms a communication which crosses the firewall through a series of different ports. For security reasons, each next-to-open-port in the series is selected at random from an available port population of 65,511 out of a total port population of 65,535. The number of ports is defined by the standard based operating system.